mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Pox/Gallery
Bowling alley Apple Bloom determined.JPG CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo will show us games to play... CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|"Whoo-hoo...!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|"Pwuh!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|"I mean, YAY!" Apple Bloom Naming 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|Pinheads seems appropriate CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|Celestia's Angels! Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|Jesus Quintana?! Sweetie Belle Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle's turn to bowl Sweetie Belle Bowling 2 S2E6.png Gutterball 1 S2E6.png|Gutter ball... Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png Gutterball 2 S2E6.png|Another gutter ball... Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Eheheh... Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Sea Swirl S2E6.png|"Cool! A bowling cutie mark!" Apple Bloom Bowling 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Bowling 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Bowling 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Bowling 4 S2E6.png|That cannot be good for your jaw... Apple Bloom Bowling 5 S2E6.png|No wonder her teeth broke Apple Bloom Bowling 6 S2E6.png|"PWOO!" Happy Bowlers S2E6.png|Let the fanart commence! Apple Bloom Happy 1 S2E6.png|I did it! Apple Bloom Happy 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 1 S2E6.png Strikeep6se2.png|"A bowling cutie mark!" CMC Confused S2E6.png|"What about my ball?" Bowling Ball S2E6.png Bowling Ball 2 S2E6.png|Didn't even jiggle the pin... Apple Bloom Sad 2 S2E6.png|I didn't do it... Jeff The Dude Letrotskti.png|I'm not Mr. Lebowski, I'm the Dude WalterColtchak.png|"This is bowling. There are rules." Going to Zecora's Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|She's amazin' on that scooter Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|Sky leap Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png|Cupcake? CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png|Maybe not CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png|You KNOW it's bad if a Pinkie Pie party doesn't lift your spirits... CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|Scootaloo flew for all of two seconds! Scootaloo_"thats_not_helping"_Eps32.png|"Shh! That's not helping!" Sad_Apple Bloom_Eps.32.png apple_bloom_sad_Eps32.png Apple Bloom Fall 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fall 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fall 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fall 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fall 5 S2E6.png Zecora 1 S2E6.png Zecora 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 3 S2E6.png|A chipped tooth Zecora Home S2E6.png Zecora Potion 1 S2E6.png Zecora 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 4.png Zecora Potion 2 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 3 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 4 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 5 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 6 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 7 S2E6.png Zecora Potion 8 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 7 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Tooth 8 S2E6.png|That can't be prietty Apple Bloom Tooth 9 S2E6.png|That's better Zecora 4 S2E6.png Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png Zecora 5 S2E6.png Zecora 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Potion S2E6.png Apple Bloom Suprised S2E6.png Apple Bloom Think S2E6.png Zecora 7 S2E6.png Zecora 8 S2E6.png Zecora 9 S2E6.png Zecora 10 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Fine S2E6.png|"Fine." Zecora 11 S2E6.png Zecora 12 S2E6.png Zecora 13 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Confused S2E6.png Zecora 14 S2E6.png Zecora 15 S2E6.png Zecora 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 3 S2E6.png Zecora 17 S2E6.png Heart's Desire Zecora S2E06.png Apple Bloom Happy 4 S2E6.png Zecora 19 S2E6.png Zecora 20 S2E6.png Zecora 21 S2E6.png Zecora 22 S2E6.png Zecora 23 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Agree S2E6.png|Yeah you go you go New cutie marks School S2E6.png Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|"You got your Cutie Mark!" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|"But what is it?" Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Glitch.png|An animation glitch - her cutie mark shifts to near her knees as she rears up. Derpy S2E6.png|So Derpy does travel with Dr. Whooves! Snips smiling awkwardly S2E6.jpg|Snips looking *gasp* cute! Snips Blushing S2E6.jpg|Awwwwww........ Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon angry S2E6.jpg|Drats! Foaled again! Twist 1 S2E6.png|Those glasses look ridiculous. Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 6 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 7 S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Hmph. Fillys Confused S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 8 S2E6.png|Possible Hudsucker Proxy reference? Apple Bloom Happy 9 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 10 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 6 S2E6.png|Major jaw dropper Fillys Cheering S2E6.png Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png Cheerilee 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png|Son. I am dissapoint. CMC Shock S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png|I'm...so...happy! Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 14 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Not everypony has Apple Bloom's talent. Apple Bloom Happy 15 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 18 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 19 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 20 S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 21 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Only for advanced experts got that Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png|Major furious expression. Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom Double Cutie S2E6.png|Two Cutie Marks! Apple Bloom Fall S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png|At least we're rich! Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 6 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png Plates S2E6.png Apple Bloom Plates S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Apple Bloom Plates 2 S2E6.png|At first I was like, D: Apple Bloom Happy 23 S2E6.png|But then I was like, >:D Apple Bloom Happy 24 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png|She's the most special filly ever! Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png all bow down to apple bloom.jpg Apple Bloom Happy 26 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom's cutest pose. Apple Bloom Happy 28 S2E6.png Berry Punch S2E6.png Fillys Neck S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 29 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 1 Sleep S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash S2E6.png|I was busy, napping... Apple Bloom Happy 30 S2E6.png Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Rarity happy S2E6-W6.png|Twins!! Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|''I really like her mane...'' Pinkie Pie Walk S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Strolling with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Apple Family S2E6.png Granny Smith 1 S2E6.png Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png Applejack 1 S2E6.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Mmm, pie... Pie for you too S2E06.png|Mmm, more pie... Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png Apple homestead Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 32 S2E6.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Big Macintosh eeyup S2E6-W6.png|"Eeyup!" Apple Family 3 S2E6.png Big Macintosh eenope S2E6-W6.png|"Eenope!" Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png|Granny Smith was a spry young filly. Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png|Keyword: was. Big Macintosh help hip S2E6-W6.png|Big Macintosh after helping granny Smith with her charley horse. Apple Family 4 S2E6.png|"Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now." AppleJack_Bedroom.jpg|*tappity-tap-tap-a-tap...* Applejack_CutiePox_What_in_Tarnation.png|"What in tarnation is that?..." Applejack 2 S2E6.png|''She'd better not be doin' what I think she's doin'...'' Applejack 3 S2E6.png|''...I told her not to use that old typewriter in the mid--'' Applejack 4 S2E6.png|*poink* Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png|''"Three'' Cutie Marks??" Apple Bloom Sad 4 S2E6.png|''"Help meee...!"'' Applejack 5 S2E6.png|''What the hay is goin' on with my lil' sister...?!'' Apple Bloom Sad 5 S2E6.png Applejack 6 S2E6.png Applejack 7 S2E6.png Applejack 8 S2E6.png Applejack 9 S2E6.png Applejack 10 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Sad 6 S2E6.png Applejack 11 S2E6.png In town Twilight Sparkle S02E06.png|"What was it?" Twilight Sparkle0 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E06.png|"Yes Spike! You're amazing!" Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png|"Hay fever." Cutie_Pox_1.jpg Cutie_Pox_2.jpg|Apple Bloom joins Scouting AB French S02E06.jpg|Hey look, I can talk French now! AB Scared S02E06.jpg|'She's talking in fancy!" Twilight Sparkle8 S02E06.png|"Theres no known cure!" Twilight Sparkle11 S02E06.png|"Not somepony..." Twilight Sparkle12 S02E06.png|"Some zebra." Cutie_Pox_3.jpg|The Birth of Venus. Pony version. Cutie_Pox_4.jpg|Aren't chimney sweeps supposed to sing? Cutie_Pox_5.jpg|Somepony has to be mad to have lions around Ponyville. Apple Bloom checkmate S2E6-W6.png|Checkmate! Cutie_Pox_6.jpg|Dang Nabbit! I should stick with Golf. Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|En garde! Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|Enjoying the show Cutie_Pox_7.jpg Cutie_Pox_8.jpg Cutie_Pox_9.jpg Cutie_Pox_10.jpg|Pint-sized Powerhouse! Lily she cursed S2E6-W6.png|"She's cursed!" Rose hexed S2E6-W6.png|"Hexed!" Flower ponies S2E06.PNG|Enchanted! Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.PNG|Nah... Rose,Lily,Daisy phew S2E6-W6.png|"Phew!" Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|''The cutie pox!!!'' Stern Zecora S02E06.png NervousPinkiePie.png AJ Hat-less S2E6.png|I am not wearing my hat. Pinkie_Nervous.jpg|Why so nervous Pinkie? Do you have something to hide? AJ and Twilight S2E6.png|My hat is enchanted!! PinkieMakeItStop.png|MAKE IT STOP! Ponies in radiation suits and inside S2E6.png|"Good thing we listened to the CDC and prepared for a nuclear attack" Apple Bloom Tornado.PNG|Why cartoons should watch Looney Toons in moderation. Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png|CDC fact: Only two in three ponies is adequately prepared for the hydrogen bomb. Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png|"False Alarm?- Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png|-Oh well, next time." Hoisting the seeds S02E6.png Seeds of Truth plant S2E06.png|The plant that grows from the Seeds of Truth CMCRunning.PNG Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders